Chocolate Love
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Merasa dicemburuin? Yukiko jadi terganggu dan tidak mau bicara dengan Yusaku. Tetapi, Yusaku punya cara lain untuk membuat Yukiko menyukainya lagi. Fanfict pertama di Detective Conan. #100


Hirur pikuk kota di malam hari memang sering buat orang pergi jalan-jalan dan bertemu beberapa orang. Di sebuah gedung, tempat restoran tersajikan beberapa makanan, para pengunjung betapa enaknya berada di sana, melihat pemandangan kota di malam hari.

Gedung memiliki pencakar langit yang tinggi, di dalamnya benar-benar ada sebuah restoran yang menyajikan makanan dunia kelas atas. Pengunjung di dalam restoran adalah orang-orang penting yang berkorban demi Jepang termasuk Yusaku Kudo dan isterinya, Yukiko Kudo.

Suami isteri sedang berbincang-bincang menikmati malam, terhanyut akan sebuah nyanyian oleh suara merdu milik Kana Nishino. Lagu miliknya benar-benar menggugah hati, tidak ada yang sanggup menghentikannya.

"Cantik sekali suaranya. Bikin aku jatuh cinta," ucap wanita berambut pirang ikal bergelombang terus menatap penyanyi di atas panggung itu. Pria berkacamat dan berkumis, tersenyum penuh arti. Yukiko mengernyit. "Kenapa kamu tertawa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, aku belum melihatmu seperti ini."

"Gombal, deh." Yukiko memalingkan muka, cemberut. Yusaku nyengir.

"Kana Nishino tentu saja cantik. Betapa aku tertarik padanya." Kalimat Yusaku membuat Yukiko memandangnya aneh, melongo. "Anggap saja aku adalah penggemarnya."

_**BRAAAK!**_

Tiba-tiba saja Yukiko bangkit berdiri hingga kursi yang didudukinya jatuh ke belakang. Yukiko menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan rona ekspresinya lewat poninya yang ikal. Setetes kebencian muncul di benak wanita yang pernah berprofesi jadi aktris.

"Bilang saja kalau kamu menyukainya, Yusaku…"

"Aku, 'kan tadi bilang anggap saja aku penggemarnya," sahut Yusaku tenang. Cengkraman pada kain pengalas meja mengetat, buku-buku jari Yukiko mengerat.

"Aku mau pulang saja." Yukiko membalikkan badan, tetap menutup ekspresinya.

"Yukiko? Kita pulang sama-sama."

Yusaku mengelap bibirnya dengan menggunakan sapu tangan pembersih(?). Namun, Yukiko tiba-tiba menghilang di hadapannya. Yusaku mengejarnya, tetapi tetap saja sosok wanita paling dicintainya menghilang ke ujung Bumi.

"Yukiko…"

**..oOo..**

**.**

**.**

**Chocolate Love**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **DETECTIVE CONAN © AOYAMA GOSHO

**WARNING: **OOC, miss typo.. etc.  
Kesalahan penulisan dan endingnya gantung. Ceritanya tidak jelas, karena baru membuat cerita di fandom FDCI.

**..oOo..**

"Huaaa!"

Tangisan pilu dijeritkan oleh wanita, ibu dari Shinichi Kudo. Ada beberapa kertas tisu bertebaran di mana-mana, menghapus air matanya yang terus berderai. Anaknya yang berukuran kecil karena obat, menghela napas melihat Yukiko menangis putus asa.

"Ibu…"

"Ibu tahu, ibu tidak cantik seperti Kana Nishino. Tapi… bisakah Ayahmu menghargai itu, Shinichi!?" teriak Yukiko memuncratkan air liur menyebabkan Shinichi kecil alias Conan menyeka air itu memakai tisu.

"Ini bukan soal itu. Ibu hanya cemburu."

"Ibu tidak cemburu, Shinichi!" teriak Yukiko lagi. Shinichi lemasin kedua bahu, tidak berdaya. Memang susah kalau melihat sang Ibu menangis. "Aku benar-benar jengkel pada Ayahmu itu!"

"Ayah juga tidak salah. Bukannya Ibu juga jatuh cinta pada Kana Nishino?" Yukiko menghentikan air mata dan jeritannya, menoleh ke Conan. "Aku benar, 'kan?"

Yukiko menggaruk kepala bagian belakang, cengengesan. "Hehe… Ibu lupa soal itu."

"Ya ampun." Conan menepuk wajahnya, tidak percaya. "Ya sudah. Sana minta maaf sama Ayah."

"Tidak mau." Yukiko memalingkan muka, cemberut. "Ibu, 'kan tidak salah. Buat apa minta maaf sama Yusaku."

"Ibu…"

Yukiko beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, tidak mau dengar nasihat Conan lagi. Conan mendesah kesal melihat Yukiko seperti ini, keras kepala. Sekilas melirik Ai Haibara dan Professor Agasa, mereka hanya memalingkan muka, siul-siul. Tidak mungkin, 'kan meminta bantuan mereka, Shinichi?

Akhirnya keputusan Conan adalah menelepon Yusaku, sang Ayah. Panggilan pertama tidak diangkat karena sibuk. Setelah panggilan ketiga, baru bisa tersambung. Yusaku terlihat biasa-biasa saja karena merasa itu memang biasa saja.

"Sepertinya Ayah terlihat baik-baik saja, ya?" tebak Conan berpikir seperti itu. Di seberang sana, Yusaku membentuk seringai.

"_Ayah memang sengaja membuat Ibumu cemburu._"

"Sudah kuduga," gumam Conan telah menduganya. "Lalu, Ayah mau begini terus?"

"_Tentu saja tidak. Ayah telah mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk Ibumu." _Conan mulai tertarik. _"Apa kamu bisa membantu Ayah, Shinichi?"_

"Selama aku bisa diharapkan, Ayah."

"_Terima kasih, anakku."_

**Tut… tut… tut…**

Yusaku mematikan jaringannya di seberang sana, Conan menghela napas panjang, sangat lega. Sebentar lagi hubungan Ayah dan Ibunya baik-baik saja. Kembali seperti dulu lagi. Tetapi, Conan harus membujuk Yukiko agar mau mengikuti keinginannya.

"Ibu…"

Baru saja Conan mau bicara, Yukiko memotong. "Ibu tidak mau mendengar apa-apa!"

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Bu." Conan belum menyerah. "Begini, aku ingin Ibu menemani aku pergi berbelanja. Meskipun aku tidak suka belanja, tapi Ibu tentu suka, 'kan?"

Mata berkelap-kelip seperti kucing yang akan diberi susu muncul. Conan memutar matanya. "Tentu saja ibu mau. Ibu suka sekali belanja. Ajak Ran juga, ya."

"Akan kuusahakan, Bu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pakaian yang dikenakan Yukiko sangat rapi. Siang ini adalah siang terindah karena sebentar lagi dirinya benar-benar pergi berbelanja bersama Conan dan Ran. Serapi mungkin, Yukiko berdandan. Meskipun selalu dikenal sebagai aktris, Yukiko lebih suka menjadi orang biasa.

Selesai mempoles bibir, Yukiko menggandeng lengan Ran. "Kita pergi!"

Ran, pacar Shinichi tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Yukiko. Conan yang berada di belakang Yukiko dan Ran, menghela napas. Ai maupun Professor Agasa hanya terkikik geli. Dengan demikian, Conan mengikuti langkah dua wanita paling disayanginya.

Sesampainya di taman dekat pusat perbelanjaan, Ran melepaskan gandengan Yukiko karena Yukiko takjub pada apa yang dilihatnya. Conan menarik tangan Ran, menjauh dari Yukiko.

"Biarkan Bibi Yukiko sendirian di sana, kak Ran."

Ran dibuat bingung oleh Conan, "kenapa?"

"Karena ada sebuah peristiwa terindah di sana." Conan cepat-cepat menarik tangan Ran, menjauhi Yukiko yang masih terpana pada pandangan dilhatnya.

**BOOM!**

Sebuah balon cokelat cinta jatuh dari atas langit gedung. Yukiko melongo memandangnya, terpana hingga tidak bisa berkata-kata. Balon cokelat cinta benar-benar mirip seperti cokelat cinta. Air matanya mengalir, karena di hadapannya seseorang berjalan menghampiri Yukiko.

"Yusaku…"

"Ini hadiah untukmu. Semoga kamu suka, Yukiko." Yusaku meraih tangan Yukiko dan mengambil satu balon cokelat cinta dan menaruhnya ke telapak tangan Yukiko. "Ini pertanda bahwa aku tetap mencintaimu."

"Yusaku…"

Air mata Yukiko deras jatuh di pipinya yang manis, Yusaku menyekanya memakai jempolnya. Mereka saling berpelukan. Walaupun mereka sudah memiliki anak satu tetap saja mereka adalah orang dewasa masih harus belajar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemandangan di depannya mengundang Ran untuk jatuh hati, menangis tiada henti. Conan jadi terkejut melihat kekasihnya nangis terharu. Dengan suara selayaknya anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun, Conan menggamit tangan Ran.

"Ada apa, kak Ran?"

"Seandainya Shinichi juga melakukan hal seperti ini." Di balik kacamata tebal, Conan kaget namun dia tersenyum. "Semoga aku bisa bertemu Shinichi lagi."

"Kakak pasti bisa bertemu dengan kak Shinichi. Aku yakin itu." Ran melihat ke bawah, tersenyum pada Conan. Digenggam erat tangan mungil Conan, senang dan berharap itu akan terjadi suatu saat nanti.

"Aku harap begitu."

_Cemburu pada hal sepele, itu biasa saja. Yang penting kita bisa tahu bahwa kita mencintainya sampai kapan pun._

_Unknown…_

**The End**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Fict pertama di FDCI! Pair yang sangat saya sukai, Yukiko Kudo dan Yusaku Kudo. Inginnya saya buat sesuatu paling baik dan enak dibaca. Tetap saja fluff. Fluff-nya juga tidak terlalu.

Terima kasih sudah membaca! ^^

Sign,

**Zecka. S. B. Fujioka**

Makassar, 03 Oktober 2013


End file.
